Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed
The Hyena Henchmen Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed are the primary hyena henchmen of Scar in Disney's ''The Lion King. ''The hyenas are known for their insatiable hunger, often leading to fighting amongst each other. They are minor players in several villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The three hyenas first see action against the mummy, Mumm-Ra, in the second war. Mumm-Ra easily defeats their fellow hyenas, proceeding to defeat all three ringleader hyenas in quick succession. Ed is sent careening off a cliff; Banzai is thrown into briars; Shenzi is slashed across the face. The three survive their respective fates, abandoning Scar to death; Mumm-Ra later hypnotizes them into becoming his servants. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot First Meal Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed appear in the reboot series in a role different than the original script. Upon Scar's orders, the trio move into Tublat's former territory in the African jungles for a new base of operation. When Clayton trespass a territory in the Pride Lands, Scar has his hyenas to kill him on sight. Though the hunter proves too much of a challenge, Scar manages to best Clayton and trap him in vines. When Clayton inadvertetly hangs himself, Scar has hyenas to eat his body. However, McLeach, who was on the search for Clayton's whereabouts, happens the hyenas mauling and devouring his body. The hyenas are forced to retreat after being threatened by McLeach's shotgun. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villans Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Team Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Nazis Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Iago's Union of Ex-Henchmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Bagheera Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jim Cummings Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Cheech Marin Category:Vs Simba Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Michel Mella Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Whoopi Goldberg